Common People
by withering depths
Summary: Max moves schools and makes new friends. But mysterious fang seems to be wherever she goes. When she is offered to be tutored by another student to lift her poor grades she is soon to discover common people are less common than she thought. Has bitches, the flock and a hell of a lot a FAX! NOT A CLICHE better than it sounds i swear. This is a INSTAGRAM/FIC read AN to find out more
1. Mornings

**_Okay wow... this chapter is REALLY short, I know okay sorry. See, all my chapters will probably be around this size usually... sorry. But who knows i might decide to make them longer later... _**

**_Okay so anyway... this is actually an instagram/fanfiction account (yes, im possibly one of the first to do this...). So pretty much what happens is i have an instagram and i draw a scene from the chapter and post it, and in the comments i show the chapter to go with it. So thats why it has to be so short... The point is to be regularly updated short chapters so hopefully i will update a lot, and btw i will update on instagram a day before i do on fanfiction, so if you want it first then follow my instagram _** withering_depths **_(its not a personal account dw, its 100% dedicated to my stories)_**

**_Okay cool, go ahead. _**

I woke up in a bit of pitiful state, it had been a while since I had heard the oh so sweet siren of my beaten up alarm clock, and it showed in my messy brown hair and swollen eyes. Climbing out of bed I cursed the unforgiving device with a slam of her fist and tried to adjust my eyes to the light from the window I found blinding me with painful white light. After I stood there dumbly for a couple minutes I realised what the alarm clock actually meant and was quick to throw on the white blouse and navy blue plaid skirt I was smart enough to have prepare on my bedpost last night. I pulled up my uncomfortable black tights as I ran down the stairs-_ gracefully _-and fastened my matching blue and black plaid tie around my collar whilst trying to find my shoes before tying my curly hair up quickly and running out the door with my messenger bag over one shoulder and an apple in my other hand. Luckily for me the bus stop was literally three houses down the street on the other side of the road from my house and I breathed a sigh of relief as I stepped up into the loud bus before noticing all the curious glances being thrown my way as I walked down the aisle. Oh right, _that. _And there goes the relief…

Now if you've ever moved schools before, you are going to understand what I'm feeling right now. I may have forgotten to mention that this is my first day of school here at Itex High. See, my parents decided it was time to come back to their home city in Chicago and you know… it probably helped that I got expelled.

_But that's for another time._

We still have the issue that as I'm slowly making my way through the aisle I realise there are no free seats, I scan the bus's half occupied benches and see a boy –possibly my age- leaning against the window glass with a thin black unzipped hoody half covering a mop of messy charcoal hair. His gaze was on the pavement out the window but his expression was distant and he was one of the only eyes not looking at me so I decide I would sit with him seeing as he didn't seem like he would make much of a fuss.

"Hey…," He raised his gaze with a slight tilt of his head to acknowledge my presence "um... could I, uh, sit there…?"

Damn my awkwardness.

I saw him look me over slightly. I tried not to squirm under his gaze as he seemed to way up his options with those calculating eyes the colour of onyx before he must have deemed me _good enough_ because he did a slight flick of his head that made his long hair fall to conceal his face even more as he moved his bag to free the seat beside him and then went back to staring out the window without another word. "Talkative much" I mumbled under my breath as I sat down, but I know he heard me because I saw him grin beside me- his eyes still out the window.

_**See, told you it was short. But damn I thought it was longer in my word doc. Anyway, if you want the next chapter i will update it tonight on Instagram **Withering_depths** Otherwise, i will update it tomorrow on here. **_

_**So how did you like this chapter? A review would be nice, i'd like to hear what you think seeing as this is my first fanfic... and any ideas or suggestions would be cool. Thanks :)**_

_**-Ptera**_


	2. Fang

_**Okay this chapter is significantly shorter i'm so sorry, but you have to understand im working with instagram limits with this... Anyway, this is about half the size because i only did one instagram comment not two. I was actually going to add more to this but i realised i wouldnt have time until later this week so i thought its better to give you this now instead of making you wait, because technically a normal chapter would be this plus the first chapter so yeh, it wouldnt be fair to make you wait a week. And thankyou so much to all the people who commented, followed, PMed, Reviewed and liked my story on both instagram and here. Thankyou so much you have no idea how happy it makes me :) **_

_**To MaxFang4Life- thanks so much, and the uniform is actually half based off my school uniform haha. **_

_**To jgreenberg49ers- im not quite sure what your comment meant but I will just consider it as a compliment.. XD**_

_**-Ptera **_

Four stops later, the bus pulled up outside what I presumed was Itex High, there were large swarms of people walking around the car park and I could see a collection of yellow buildings behind the main gates. People in the bus started to push and shove as they all exited out into their fellow classmates in the street so I decided to wait until most of the people had gotten out before I would attempt to make my way into the aisle so I wouldn't end up getting trampled.

I noticed however that the boy next to me didn't seem to be preparing to get up like all the others either so I guess we were in the same boat on this one.

"I'm Max," I introduced myself with an outstretched hand, trying to break the awkward silence as we waited. He looked up and raised an eyebrow slightly, as if to ask why he is being given this piece of information. I guess he didn't feel the awkwardness…

"And your name is…" I hinted.

"Fang," He said simply, ignoring my hand. His voice was smooth and strong and I wished he could have said more. I then regrated this when he _did _say more "look, if you're trying to make friends, you've come to the wrong place. Your new so you don't know how this works, but I can assure you you don't want to be seen anywhere near me"

I stared at him in shock for a second before he stood up and threw his backpack over one shoulder and pushed past me harshly, making his way out the metal doors of the bus.

"Chicago," I murmured to myself s I followed him out the empty bus, "such a welcoming community"

I have a feeling this is going to be a_ long _year_. _


	3. Getting lost & all sorts of activities

**Im so sorry everyone! My charger for my laptop is broken so I dont have any battery to use my laptop which kind of slows down the process a bit. So I havent been able to write anything. My instagram is also messing up and i have had exams and assignments due for the last few weeks. I just wrote a whole lot of excuses and was about to save this whole chapter when it all got deleted so im going to be brief about all that. Sorry, Excuses Excuses. Just know, I actually have a reason for not being on for a whole freaking month. Im so sorry and thanks to everyone whos bearing with me.**

I stepped out of the bus and into the navy and white swarm of unfamiliar faces and made my way up towards the yellow buildings behind the gates. The first one I came across was a pale cream and had large silver block lettering hanging over the doorway reading "Jeb Batchelder Science Centre", according to the school website I looked at a few days ago most of the buildings here are named after people who have donated or helped significantly to the school. Apparently I'm looking for the Charlotte Branwell block so I kept walking. It doesn't get very cold here so the school doesn't have many halls inside, they just have covered outside areas with lockers and doors into rooms, this made it significantly easier to find the smallish single story building that read 'Charlotte Branwell' and then in smaller letters below 'Administration'.

It was a small brick building with wide glass windows across the front of it. As I walked through the glass door I saw yellow tinged white walls and thin grey chairs with a tropical pot plant in the corner. It was a small room; the kind that you could tell was once very modern but now has no significance to anyone's tastes. It was silent, but in the way that you could still tell that the place is well used, like a hum of communication and mundane transfers is ever constantly tinging the air. Or maybe that's just the air-con.

I walked up to the open plan window to catch the attention of the receptionist at the counter. She was probably in her mid-thirties with neatly trimmed hair and the kind of makeup that makes a person look forty. She looked up at me asking "you alright sweetie?"

"Uh yeah," I smiled "I'm new to the school. I was just wondering if you could print off my Timetable for me" She looked back down at her computer to type something and nodded without looking up at me

"Sure honey, what's your name?"

"Ride" I paused a moment then continued "Maximum Ride"

I waited for a moment listening to the tap of her fingers on the keyboard, taking the opportunity to look around the room a bit more. There was a corridor beside the receptionist's desk which I couldn't really look down from this angle but I would presume lead to some of the Heads' offices. Hopefully I never have to find out. She disappeared into a back room saying that she would be 'back in a jiffy' so I waited and observed a bit longer.

I heard wind rush in as the door opened behind me so I turned around to see a girl walking in confidently. She was wearing the school jumper which was a knitted navy and had her naturally red hair over one shoulder in a plait. She was pretty when she smiled at me as she walked over and I smiled back politely. She looked over the edge of the desk and noted the lack of a receptionist with a melodramatic huff.

"Well then," she said in a mock seriousness as she put her hands on her hips "how rude"

I laughed slightly and she laughed as well as she turned towards me, forgetting the schools understaffing for the moment. "So you're new?" I nodded. "That's cool, I'm Lissa" she held out a hand for me to take.

I shook it and introduced myself.

"What school are you from then?" she asked.

"Evergreen High," she looked slightly confused so I explained "it's up in Arizona"

"Uh, okay that's cool, so you're not from the area then?" she laughed and then continued more solemnly, "I wish I could leave here. I've never been outside of Chicago"

"Trust me on this one, its honestly not that great" I said jokingly.

Lissa laughed again and opened her mouth slightly to say something but stopped when she saw the receptionist walk back into her office with a few sheets in her hands. The woman smiled at us and sat back down in her chair. She handed the freshly inked sheets up towards me.

"Here you go love, and your locker is 671" I took the sheets and thanked her then turned to walk back out the door.

"Bye Lissa," I waved as I walk by her.

"See ya" She called back before turning towards the lady and starting to say something but I had already walked outside by then.

I walked back up to where the larger buildings of the school were and looked down at the two sheets she had given me. The first one was my timetable. I looked over it and noted that there were five periods. Today's column said: Home Room for half an hour in the morning, then Modern History and Physics, then Recess, after that was PE and English then lunch, then Latin. That doesn't sound _too_ bad.

The second sheet was a collection of strangely shaped boxes and circles which was obviously a map of the school. I looked at it for a few seconds to figure out where I was in it then realised I had no idea where my locker is.

Okay then… I guess I will just have to walk around a bit. I followed the flow of people and found one of the 'outside halls' I was talking about before and read some of the locker numbers on the walls, 843, 842, 841… I walked to the end of this hall then up some stairs to the next level. This level was also outside so it was like a very long veranda of sorts, with an open side with a railing looking out to the oval on one side and classrooms and lockers on the other. This level had some locker rooms so I looked through some of those, which was hard because there were a lot of people packed into them, 774, 773, 772… I walked down the hall a bit 752, 753… up some more stairs 694, 693, 692…

I walked around for a good ten minutes before I finally found 671 poking out of the wall on the third floor of the 'Newt Forester' block.

By now it was 8:20, which is about five minutes after the second bell rung, most of the people had cleared up and gone to class, but the people who were late didn't seem to be in that much of a hurry. I took all my books out of my bag and put them into my locker then added my bag as well. Then I took out what I needed for History and Science and closed my locker. I forgot to bring a lock so I guess I will just have to live with it for now.

I checked my timetable again.

_Home Room: F5. Mr Starkweather _

I guess they assign the lockers depending on home room huh? Because F5 is two doors down from my locker

I rush over to it and knock on the door awkwardly before opening it a bit and then walking in slowly.

"Uh," I stuttered, "Sorry sir…" I wasn't too sure how I was expected to act at this school so I just went with that.

"That's alright, take a seat miss…" he trailed off expectantly.

"Ride" I filled in

"Take a seat Miss Ride" he repeated and I slowly walked to one of the seats at the back to save myself further humiliation.

"Anyway as I was saying students, you can call me Hodge, this class is designed to keep you organised and civil and I will be here to help you through your year…" He talked for a while about his duties and our duties and Barack Obama's duties and everyone's duties and it was long and slow and I don't think it's my duty to repeat it to you, so I won't. Besides the ranting Mr Starkweather- I mean _Hodge- _seemed to be a nice guy. He was quite old and had thinning grey hair and a tweed suit to match, he spoke slowly but surely and I have a feeling this class is going to be pretty laid back. Once he moved past his rant, he started to call the role.

Jack Freeman… _Here, _Laura Jenkins…. _Here, _Mike Picollo…. _Here, _It was the normal sort of thing but it wasn't until I heard "Fang Walker…" when my head perked up slightly. _No he can't be in my class!_ I suppressed a groan.

"Just Fang" I heard the reply just next to me and nearly jumped, he was at the desk beside me and I hadn't even noticed him _Goddamnit!_ I looked beside me and he nodded his head slightly to _Hodge_ before looking down at his text book and continuing what I'd presume is doodling- considering its homeroom so we don't need textbooks and we haven't had any classes yet so it couldn't be homework.

After Hodge marked the role he kind of just ignored us so everyone just started talking to each other, I waited alone for about five minutes until the bell went and I followed everyone out to the hall.

I checked my timetable again

_Modern History. YH. Mrs Cattlesberg_

I took out my map and started walking down a few halls before someone knocked into me slightly

"Oh my gosh! Max!" I heard the person exclaim -more out of shock than excitement.

"Uh hey" I replied looking up at Lissa with a smile

"Are you lost?" She looked down at my timetable "because the colonnade is that way" she pointed down a hall with one of her manicured nails.

"oh thanks…" I said, still not too sure where exactly it is

"come on I'll show you, I've got a free period anyway" she took grip on my arm and guided me down the hall shed just pointed towards.

"Thanks. After a few minutes of trying to memories the route I gave up and decided to start talking instead "so why is it called the colonnade?"

She looked at me and shrugged "I don't really know, we just have names for most of the buildings here, like most of us don't really know the full names of them. The school just tries to sound fancier by naming it things like Yin Huan" she laughed as she pointed down at my map.

"Anyway we're here now," we had stopped outside a red wooden door; this building was older than the others and had old intricate little tiling on the floor and tall arched brick pillars holding up the halls ceiling. There weren't any lockers in this particular area. It seemed like it was one of the first buildings built here.

"Thanks Lissa" I said gratefully "I would have really been lost if you hadn't helped me" I laughed

"S'all good," she giggled "See you at lunch maybe?"

"Yeah sure" I replied as she waved and walked down the hall away from me. Despite her seeming so different to me, I have a feeling we're going to make good friends.

**So how'd you like that? Maybe a Review or a Follow could be arranged? I made it much longer just for you guys. Its longer than the other two chapters all together! Hopefully I will have this up on instagram soon, but its been having issues. And hopefully another chapter will be written on here soon. My instagram is ****_ withering_depths_**** if you forgot and I draw pictures for my story if your new to this.**

**Thanks guys, once again im really sorry for the delay**

**_Review? Follow?_**

**Until next time,**

**-Ptera :)**


	4. Game on

Modern History was relatively easy, Mrs Cattlesberg spent the whole lesson speaking about the Iranian Revolution at the front of the class so I made some notes and drew a few doodles in my book. After that I made my way to my dreaded physics class which flew straight over my head. At least one positive was that I was sitting next to this girl named Ella who's actually really funny so we talked for most of the class. I feel like by the end of the day I will have befriended all the gingers in the school.

Anyway, I made my way back to my locker to get recess. I'm still not used to the school's layout but I'm getting there. It turns out each building is usually used for a certain purpose so it's getting easier to navigate. I was walking across the third floor of the Newt Forrester block –which Lissa said everyone just calls the Upper block- and found my locker. Now you might consider my reaction when I see _Fang _putting his books into the locker beside mine _goddamnit! _Being the bigger person I am, I ignored him and dropped my books into my locker and grabbed a muesli bar and an apple out of my bag. "Hey Max," I heard someone say next to me.

I straightened up and looked at Lissa- who was now standing where Fang had been a few minutes ago- I smiled and greeted her back. I noticed she had two other people next to her.

"These are my friends Brigid," she gestured to the girl to her left who had curly pale brown hair and tan skin, "and Laura" she gestured to the blond on her right. I smiled and introduced myself.

"Max, that's a cool name" Laura said to me as we were all walking down a hall. I'm not sure where we were going but I'm just glad I won't have to sit alone.

"Thanks," I smiled back at her. So far Laura seemed really nice. She had straightened blond hair which was so long it went down to her waist and she was one of those people who were tall and lean. And she had really tan skin- which I'm 99 per cent sure is spray on. I would have never expected to be friends with someone like her but she's actually really nice.

We had sat down at a bench in a courtyard of the school by now and I was being introduced to the eight people already sitting there. I'm not going to bore you with details but there were five guys and three girls- exempting the four of us-. I sat down between Laura and a guy named Dylan. Lissa sat beside Laura and Brigid sat on the other side of the table next to a blond boy I can't remember the name of.

"So how ya liking Itex so far?" Dylan asked beside me, he had short brown hair and a strong build. "Mrs Harrison hasn't gotten to you yet I see?" he laughed

"Yeh it's alright. I nearly died of boredom in Mrs Cattlesberg's lesson though" I groaned slightly to emphasise my point before taking a bite of my apple.

"Awe man, Mrs Cattlesbergs'll do that to ya" he laughed "Seventh grade History's coming right back to me" he cringed shaking his head making me laugh. We all talked for a while before the end of recess bell rung.

After that the day went relatively slowly. I went off to PE, where we played Dodge ball (Fang was on my team unfortunately) then I had English, which is graded so I didn't have Fang in it. Then it was lunch and I met up with Lissa's group again. Then Latin. Which wasn't graded so lucky for me I had Fang again, yay! _Note the sarcasm._

It may surprise you but apparently Fang is a freaking prodigy at Latin. _Great._

By the time I was boarding the bus again to go home I was exhausted but being the competitor I am I had to make a point. When I walked down the aisle I saw Fang on the same bench he had been on this morning and I walked up to him and stopped. He turned his head to face me and raised an eyebrow lazily. I sat down on the seat next to him and to my dissatisfaction he didn't comment. All he did was lean his head against the window and I noticed the side of his mouth twitch upward slightly.

_Challenge Accepted._

**Im sorry I thought it was longer in the word docx. ... **

**So last chapter and this chapter arent very interesting but they are vital to the storyline, Max just needs to get to know everyone and things. I promise you I have a lot of drama planned I just need to set it all up for now. So please bear with me I swear there is a lot to come. And there WILL be fax but I dont want this story to just be one of those cliched 'love-at-first-sight' stories and that again in a lot of this chapter i'm just making it shown that Max is befriending the clique group which is important to the plot coming up. **

******Also, I think I will give up on the Instagram thing. Its just too much effort to make short chapters and sorting it all out and stuff. **

******So tell me what you think, do i need to make it go faster? Slower? Keep instagram? Lose Instagram? It would be really appreciated because i feel like despite what i just said, the story might be going too slow...**

******Thanks. **

******-Ptera :)**


	5. NAME CHANGES -SORRY

**OKAY SORRY EVERYONE, I PROBABLY JUST GOT YOUR HOPES UP. I JUST WANTED TO TELL ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN READING MY STORY THAT I HAVE CHANGED MY NAME TO withering_depths BOTH ON MY USERNAME ON HERE AND INSTAGRAM. SORRY FOR THIS, I SHOULD HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON BUT MY COMPUTER DIED HALFWAY THROUGH WRITING IT AND DELETED IT ALL SO I HAD TO RESTART. SO THAT SHOULD COME WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS.**

**SORRY, I KNOW HOW ANNOYING THESE ARE AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU.**

**-PTERA**


	6. Fang the psycho pigeon killer?

**I have returned! omigosh i am so sorry im a horrible person. I had all these assignments due, then i had to study for exams, then i had to prepare for all my family coming over for my grandparnts 50th wedding anniversary (they live on the other side of the country so its a big deal because we never see each other) and my mum really sick and i think she is also getting really depressed so ive been trying to help around more and its the end of the year so ive got to hand in all these assignments and im also moving schools next year so theres all this admin stuff and friendship stuff and im sorry my life is really complicated right now okay. So im super sorry for saying i would update soon but this is the thrid attempt at this chapter okay the last two got deleted because my stupid charger is still broken. Okay im sorry for my rant, i have no excuse i should have updated sooner i know. But at least its a decent size right? And i also wrote the next chapter but its really short but it had to be that short its just some insight into Max's life. Thankyou my lovelies!**

**And also thank you so much to all the people who reviewed support it was thanks to you guys that i had to come and update. I dont think you guys realise that your reviews actually motivate me so much and i really really appreciate them 3**

**-Ptera :)**

"Oh come on Max it'll be fun," Laura cooed, giving me Bambi eyes

"How do you expect to make any friends here if you aren't putting yourself out there? Everyone is going to be there Max!" Lissa demanded.

I was sitting with Lissa and Laura in the courtyard for lunch on Wednesday, they were planning to go to some party on Friday and they wanted me to come.

"But you're my friends aren't you" I pleaded

"Not if you turn into a hermit, plus some kid from Enmore High is hosting it. AKA: hot guys from other schools" Lissa said excitedly

"I don't know guys, I don't think Mum would let me" I lied, my mum would jump on the idea of me going to a party and getting a social-life, but really it just wasn't my scene.

"Come on Max just tell her you're sleeping over at my place then, it's not that hard" She continued

"Uh…" I stumbled, trying to think up an excuse quickly

"Maaaax" Lissa wined. I was about to reply before I noticed Fang walk by. I hadn't really considered what he did during lunch. I guess I had just assumed he was in the emo clique but he wasn't exactly emo. Sure he had black hair that was nearly straight but it was in such a way it had a natural curl and messiness to it. He wore dark ripped jeans but they weren't skinny jeans and they were faded and shredded from overuse not for trendiness. He had sharp dark eyes but he didn't wear makeup.

I was curious as to who he would sit with. He seemed cut off but not a recluse, and when he walked he is easy not to notice yet at the same time he walks with a strange confidence. He walked cleanly through the crowds like they were parting ways but in a strange rhythm that the crowd was stitched straight back up and no one even noticed he'd passed. His uniform was dishevelled and unbuttoned in places and his tie was loose and it looked like he'd just gotten out of a brawl. He was an interesting puzzle.

"That's Fang," I turned back to Lissa a bit startled, I had totally forgotten about her. She looked at my face and mistook it for confusion so she nodded her head at him "The dark one over there"

"uh yeah, we've met" she raised her eyebrows at me and I quickly backtracked "we catch the same bus" I explained.

"Oh okay" she replied with a hint of suspicion

"Why do you call him Fang?" I asked her, I know I'm putting my nose in other people's business but I was curious so sue me.

"I'm not sure really," she thought for a moment "he came two years ago and it's always just been what was on the administration and everything, but we don't question it. He's Fang. He's untouchable. "

"Doesn't he have friends or something though?" I asked dumbly

"Friends?" she outright laughed "have you heard a single word from his mouth Max?"

"He's like a total recluse, he doesn't talk to anyone" Laura chimed in, "I heard his dad went to jail because he went on some psycho killing spree" she whispered- too loudly to actually make a difference

Then the sandy haired guy beside Laura leaned over her and said "nah I heard _he _went all psycho"

"Nah they locked him up in juvi because he tried to kill his little sister" said another person

"You guys are idiots none of those are actually true" Lissa steered back the conversation. "Total whack job or not though, I'd still like to get myself some of that" she winked at me and everyone laughed.

"Seriously though" she continued "stay away from him, he's a loner for a reason and I don't want you getting hurt" she said chippily as she looked back over at him. He must have sensed us or something because he chose that moment to look over his shoulder at us. He seemed like he had expected it yet at the same time he looked kind of disappointed. _God he's so confusing!_

He gave a curt nod- like the one he'd given me when I asked to sit next to him on the bus- before jumping over the back fence (it was only like waist height). I don't think Lissa noticed the notion because she just went straight back to talking.

"Hey where's he going?" I asked interrupting her

She shrugged half-heartedly " he just leaves sometimes , no one has any idea where he goes- and no one really cares" she gave me a pointed look "He's just some creepy weirdo Max, he probably goes off to massacre pigeons or something, I don't know. Don't get too hung up over it. Remember what I said- just stay away from him okay?" I nodded and continued to keep up with the rest of the conversation.


	7. Family Affair

When I got home I did my homework and read a couple chapters of my book before I went downstairs to make dinner. Our apartment wasn't bad, but it also wasn't exactly the epitome of class. Let's just say the sounds through the walls weren't the neighbours.

I started chopping up some onions and chicken and the likes. It was around 7 and my mum would be home soon so I thought I'd hit a head start. I never used to make dinner, but lately my mums been going through some rough patches so I've been trying to help her out more.

My sister came in after a bit, she's three years older than me- going through her last year of high school. If you're thinking she was going to be a nice sibling and come help me you my friend have the blessing to have never met Mia. She didn't even talk to me she just filled a glass of water and dipped her finger into the mixture I had cooking on the stove.

"Mm, maybe some more chilli" she said licking her finger before going in for more. I forced a slight laugh because that was the way our relationship is. We both hate each other. Like _really really _hate each other. But we have a strange acquaintanceship going; instead of bickering like normal siblings it's like we are both smart enough that we just keep a neutral alliance going. When we fight we use wit, when we have a problem with the other person we just try not to make a scene out of it. Or at least we try. It's a silent agreement we have going. She made that comment to make the interaction less awkward, I laughed for the same reason.

You see the issue with us is that we are almost alike in everything. We both have the same interests and beliefs and things, the only difference is that- the way I like to look at it- I have a heart and she doesn't. I have heightened empathy and loyalty, whereas she can't understand emotions and can't feel someone else's pain. I know it sounds like I'm being up myself, but I'm saying this factually. It's just how we both are. Our relationship was a destined disaster from the start.

The other reason I hate her is that we are always compared in every single thing I do. I have to be compared to her and I can't stand it. Everything I've ever wanted or asked for, she's taken. And the worst part is that she doesn't even realise how much she's killing me.

I don't know, enough about my sob story. Why complain about one sibling when the other's dead, hey?

Anyway… my mum came home and we had a TV dinner out of the tacos I made. I sent my mum to bed around 11 because I didn't trust her to go on her own once I go upstairs to my room.

**Okay so this is just a bit of a bonus to say sorry for not updating in so long, especially after saying i would update soon. So yeah its really just to show that Max has some stuff going on in her life outside of school, and just to show her relationship with her family. Also i couldnt remember, is max's clone Mia or Mya or Maia or what? could someone please tell me?**


End file.
